


The Golden Light

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 100+ spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, this is what happened isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min-soo is resolved to give up his life for his Princess, but he is most unexpectedly saved by a mysterious boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my friend Miriam. <3 I really liked this idea, and I really wish it could have happened. ;w; ...If we go by the manga and not the anime, maybe we could stretch it and say it did, r-right?

Min-soo knew what helping the princess and Hak escape meant for him. He would pretend to be her, donning Princess Yona’s long, flowered robe, and there was little chance of him being able to escape. Even if their pursuers eventually realized he wasn’t who they thought he was, anyone on the Princess' side would most definitely be punished.

Already Min-soo had an arrow embedded in his shoulder, and one in his leg. Even limping as slowly as he was was agony, and yet his last bit of pride kept him pushing forward.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes and willing himself to think of Hak, Princess Yona… and his family.

Just as Min-soo was expecting the final blow from the soldiers, he was unexpectedly and forcefully pushed to the ground by an unknown person.

Overcome with pain as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to turn over and see what had happened, but he could hear the shouts of alarm from his attackers as it sounded like _they_ were being taken down. He had no idea who his mysterious savior could possibly be; there was no way Hak had come back for him, right? He wouldn’t dare leave the Princess alone when she was in such a state, for someone as unimportant as him no less.

Just as he began to lose consciousness from the pain, Min-soo heard the faint steps of who he assumed was the person who had saved him, and a soft, male voice.

“Thank goodness; Zeno was able to help at least _someone_.”

~~~

Min-soo woke up on something hard.

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the morning rays shining through the trees. Glancing around hesitantly, he realized he was in the forest on the outskirts of the palace.

Tears came to his eyes as he remembered everything that had transpired the night before.

_The Princess’ birthday, where she had been so happy to be with her father and Lord Soo-won… but then… His Majesty…_

“The Lad is safe now, don’t worry.”

Min-soo turned his head towards the sudden voice, and sitting next to him was a most peculiar-looking person, smiling down at him.

He had bright, shaggy blond hair, with a headband and beaded headdress with a golden medallion hanging off of it. Over a plain white tunic, he had on an orange vest, and a green scarf around his neck the same color as his headband.

“Are… are you the one who saved me?” Min-soo asked weakly, attempting to sit up. The pain in the back of his should flared, and he winced, grabbing it with his opposite hand.

“Careful now, lad,” the boy said, supporting him gently. “Zeno did his best to bandage your injuries, but you shouldn’t push yourself for a bit.”

“Zeno? Is that your name?” Min-soo asked bewilderedly, but accepting the help.

“Yep, nice to meet ya!” Zeno grinned sunnily. “…Zeno is glad he was able to save you. The Lad is very brave, doing what he did to help the Miss and her guard escape.”

He couldn’t help but be confused by Zeno’s odd switching of tenses and name choices, but all of this left his mind at these words.

“Y-You saw all of that?!” he sputtered. “…Yes, actually, who _are_ you? How did you know this was going to happen… and why save _me_?”

Zeno donned a curious look, and stood up, walking a bit away from Min-soo while humming to himself.

“…Let’s just say, Zeno doesn’t know the Miss personally, but she is… special to me. I just happened to be in the area last night.” He turned around towards Min-soo again, tears visible in his eyes. “…Zeno couldn’t help her at all, because it was already too late… but at least I was able to save you, since it was within my power. They are special to the Lad, and you are special to them, Zeno can see,” he finished gently.

Min-soo felt his own tears fall then, and he tried to wipe them away. “I-I felt so helpless too, seeing her so lifeless; she shouldn’t have had to suffer like that, especially on her birthday… But I take comfort in knowing General Hak will protect her and care for her. Letting them be able to escape was the least I could do for such important people. For a servant’s life, it’s been some of the happiest years of my life… I miss my family dearly, but Princess Yona, General Hak… and His Majesty were my family as well.” He let out a muffled sob. “…And now their happy life has been torn apart in the worst way imaginable.”

He looked up at Zeno, smiling sadly.

“But it makes me happy to know that the Princess has someone else out there who cares for her… as mysterious as you are. …That doesn’t matter, though; thank you for saving my life.” He bowed his head respectfully. “…I don’t know how you were able to subdue the soldiers, though; I hope you weren’t injured yourself,” Min-soo added worriedly.

Zeno smiled back, and Min-soo couldn’t help but notice the almost unearthly air surrounding him.

“…It wasn’t a problem at all, Lad. Zeno was fine, and this is something I needed to do. The Miss is lucky to have someone as kind and loyal as you by her side.”

Min-soo blushed a bit at the praise, and wiped the last of his tears away weakly.

“I… don’t have anywhere to go,” he said quietly, looking down. “I wish I could go with the Princess, but I would only slow them down since I cannot fight like General Hak can. …I’ll just be an extra burden on him.”

“Zeno thinks the Lad should go to the Wind Tribe. It’s the closest town to here, and they are kind and hospitable people.” Zeno paused for a moment, then continued. “…The Miss and the Mister are on their way there, Zeno thinks. If you go, you might be able to see them again.”

Min-soo’s eyes widened.

“O-Of course! General Hak came from the Wind Tribe; it’s natural that would be where they would seek respite. It’s the perfect place for the Princess to stay.”

Zeno looked as if he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth, and nodded.

“Zeno would be happy to take you there, Lad. I have provisions for you, and your leg needs to heal first.”

“…You’re so kind… I’m so sorry to burden you more than I already have,” Min-soo murmured. “…But I imagine you wish to travel to the Wind Tribe anyway, yes? If you have business with the Princess as you say.”

“Actually…” Zeno replied mysteriously, a twinkle in his eye. “Zeno does not wish to introduce himself to the Miss just yet. When the time is right, I will, but not now. …Zeno will take you there to just outside the Wind Tribe, but please do not tell them my name, Lad, or anything else about me.”

Min-soo shook his head, but was smiling.

“Well, thank you, Zeno. …You’re very strange… and yet I can’t sense any bad intentions from you. I’m not sure why the Princess is so special to you if you’ve never met her before… but I trust you.”

Zeno only grinned back, the sun shining down on him in a halo of light.

“Zeno hopes that one day, the Lad will be able to see for himself why.”


End file.
